Domestic Squabbles
by Little Blossom
Summary: One shot Tezu/Ato/Sana/Ryo/Fuji -Crack- All relationships have their share of pointless bickering, even this fivesome. In this case, Atobe's miffed, Fuji seeks revenge, Tezuka and Sanada fight over pills, and Ryoma just really wants to get laid.


I wrote this awhile ago. I think it killed me. Wrote this for wai-aki. Her OT5 killz me dead.

* * *

**_Domestic Squabbles_**

Eyes wide in horror, his jaw hanging, mouth gaping. His face paled at the horrific sight in front of him. Atobe, while looking as refined as a man could, should anyone ever be thrown into such a situation, couldn't help but feel emotions twirling chaotically inside of him from the scandalous and cruel act that fell upon his penthouse.

His hands dropped the bags as his body failed to get over the initial trauma. Dropping in a heap on the hard wood floor, the _thump _of the bags alerted the perpetrators who were currently committing a vile act that would leave a rancid taste on his dignified (and talented in his mind) tongue for days.

Heads turned, surprise and false worry on some of their faces.

Narrowing his eyes, ignoring his fallen comrades (the bags) at his side, Atobe took an enraged step forward. The battle had only just begun. To commit an act that might as well be illegal in his books, messing up the room and home that he paid for, _oh yes_, it was time for war and there'd be _plenty_ of hell to pay for _his _wrath.

He licked his lips, preparing himself for the first verbal attack. Atobe revelled in the pained looks on their faces. It fuelled on his seething emotions, for how could they possibly, even dare to try such a thing? Something so blasphemous, unholy, uncouth. How could they…

"You _dare_ have an orgy _without Ore-sama_!"

Now 'orgy' wasn't the most eloquent word, but it suited the situation perfectly. The situation didn't deserve his kindness or grace of pretty floral words that could sweeten the bitterest of nectars.

While most people -the odd ones of course, the normal ones wanting to burn their eyes from the brain breaking sight- would be gaping and drooling at the sight of four attractive men, sweaty, panting, flushed, and dolled up so very appropriately in their birthday suits, performing lewd, porn star worthy acts on a double king sized bed to boot, Atobe felt insulted.

Sex without him, he scoffed, it was without a doubt a second-class performance if he wasn't a participant. And all four of them had tasted his magnificence before (all at once, alone, two's, three's…). That they'd even _attempt_ to reach a love session as grand as when _he's _there, that was a purely hopeless and foolish thing.

He dragged his eyes from participant to participant, all pointed edges in his glare as his fury lingered with a slow angry glow.

Atobe's eyes went to Tezuka whose hand still lingered on Fuji's jaw, his lips frowning somewhat from the broken heated kiss, his eyes set but with a small inkling of worry dimpling his brows. In appearance he seemed perfectly normal, that is, if you decided to ignore the nudity and hickeys covering his chest.

It was Fuji though, that had made Atobe's anger soar to even higher heights, his face all cheerful, grinning wit. His eyes were closed and arched in calming rainbows, his sadistic amusement being betrayed only by the bit too curved lips on one side- a hidden smirk that continued to miff Atobe's already ruffled feathers.

Atobe twitched slightly when he swore he heard a repressed groan from the boy whose spread legs Fuji was currently sitting on. Granted, he couldn't really blame the boy since Fuji, the shameless bastard, continued to tease with delicate fingertips, brushing lightly over the obvious desire between boy wonder's legs.

Atobe found looking at Ryoma's face -which looked odd as it battled between a cocky smirk and an open mouth plea for more- didn't help in the least to placate his anger at Fuji(Tezuka at least had the decency to look distressed) as his insolence and obvious (and slightly erotic) amusement burned brightly in Ryoma's cat-like eyes. It seemed to stare at him even more as boy wonder's head was propped up in Sanada's lap, the older boy's hands frozen and rooted to Ryoma's torso.

Sanada, hah! He at least looked troubled and worried for the hell Atobe was about to give him. Nothing dramatic, but Atobe could feel the distress rolling off that man. He knew oh so very well how Sanada tried to avoid his rage above all the rest, save for maybe Tezuka at times.

"Now," he said, his even tone heavy with dark fury, "would any of you care to explain yourselves to Ore-sama?"

There was a brief pause, but that was quickly remedied by the shameless one.

"Sa, Keigo," Fuji spoke first. Tezuka and Sanada didn't know what to say, and Ryoma was still fighting off moans as Fuji's right hand decided to play- a little dirtier now. "Why do you ask such silly questions? I thought that it was quite obvious that we were trying to engage in a round of sex." Fuji sighed softly in disappointment. And they all knew it was fake. "And just when it was getting interesting it had to stop." A momentary pause and a glance at a heavily breathing Ryoma. "For most of us anyways."

"_Syuusuke_," Atobe glowered like poison, "I was referring to explaining why I wasn't invited to this little sex party you're having in my bed."

"Oh come now, the bed is all of ours. And you shouldn't feel left out. You know you're always welcome. Care to join in Keigo-_chan_?"

Was it just Atobe, or was there a dangerous ice-blue edge peeking between those closed lids. Almost as if…

"Keigo," Tezuka started before Atobe could, disrupting him train of thought, "there's no reason to be so upset. We're all mature enough to realise that this isn't the first time that something like this as happened. It even happened a couple days ago."

"Kunimitsu is right. With our schedules, we can't all be here at the same time. So stop being so dramatic and join in." Sanada sighed wearily. "You can even top if it'll make you feel better."

Atobe was somewhat intrigued that Sanada would give up his turn for being top seme of a round, but Atobe felt more than a little slighted, and he still had vast amounts of hell to dish out. Even if he did start feeling that familiar sensation of arousal as Ryoma started failing in his attempts at keeping quiet. By now Fuji was performing slow, lazy and full miracles with that hand of his.

"Did you forget though, dear Genichirou, that those times were _only_ in twos and threes?!" His glare hardened as a new kind of anger filled him "And do you know why? I'm sure you do know. I'm sure that it makes perfect sense that it was always done that way so as to not leave one person out! So one of you needs to explain why such a thing happened to Ore-sama!"

A haggard silence settled between them all again. Four minds whirling with thoughts of what should be done, and ways to execute them. One mind whirling with incoherence and lust.

The silence continued and was broken only briefly by a gasp and a cry as Ryoma came into Fuji's devilish hand, his breathing irregular.

And while Fuji decided to pay brief attention to his handy-work (literally), beginning to lick off his digits thoughtfully, Ryoma's mind had pieced itself together enough to form some semblance of a sentence.

"But," he breathed, shallow and husky, "wasn't this all Syuusuke's fault in the first place? He attacked me in the showers after phoning me home."

Three heads turned to stare at Ryoma, and then at Fuji who smiled brightly all the while, cheekily tonguing the fluid off his fingers suggestively.

Atobe was really beginning to curse the fact that his glare didn't faze any of his lovers. Otherwise Fuji would have multiple holes burned into his head.

"Maa maa, Ryoma-kun. I wouldn't say I attacked you." His other hand began massaging Ryoma's inner thigh teasingly.

"Oh really?" A quirk of the eyebrow and Ryoma slid his unmolested leg along Fuji's in response. "And what would you call it?"

Fuji beamed, digging his nails into Ryoma's skin slightly as Ryoma's knee slid somewhere sensitive. "Courting."

"Wait a minute," Sanada cut in between their flirty and rather erotic bantering. His hands managed to uproot from their original position on Ryoma, one pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. "So it wasn't the two of you that decided to fool around and drag both Kunimitsu and I in? It was Syuusuke? And he's the reason why you came home early?" Sanada ploughed his face into his hands, the wheels in his head whirling and cranking harder into his skull. "I'm only twenty, and I already feel too old for this."

Fuji only continued to smile, cheeks slightly flushed. "Mmm, I don't know what you're talking about. Ryoma hurried home because I was feeling lonely with the two of you locked away in the library and study finishing work. So, Ryoma volunteered to come home early from his study group." His voice hitched at the end as Ryoma found it necessary to press his knee higher.

Said boy snorted, cursing mildly under his breath as Fuji dug his nails in, almost cruelly. He removed his knee, the markings on his thigh remaining in aggravated crescent moons. "More like blackmailed."

"Fuji…" Tezuka warned, though his mind was currently on other things. More important and pressing things. He was trying to remember if either Sanada or himself had bought more painkillers, because he had a gut feeling that they were both going to need it.

Tezuka always hated that fact. It was _always_ the _sensible_ people, _never_ the sadist, the snarky or the drama queen who got the head aches… or in some cases, the ulcers.

"Yes, Kunimitsu-kun?" sang Fuji brightly, finally removing his molesting hand away from the boy under him.

Tezuka decided that silence would be the wisest choice. Disturbing things could follow after his name was said like that.

Sanada was somewhere on the same wavelength as Tezuka, while Fuji was busy trying everyone with his smile and twisted, chaos causing tendencies.

Only he was more knowledgeable on the wondered topic of painkillers.

_We are out of the pills. We are out of _goddamn_ pills. We didn't have any last night when I needed them. I searched high and low after hearing Keigo ramble on about how to accessorize properly when wearing shiny fabrics. And neither Kunimitsu or I went out today. _He felt where everything was going, andhe grimaced at the revelation. _Oh Fuck…_

"Everyone stop it!" Atobe was more than just annoyed now. He was absolutely furious. "We need some semblance of an order, and Ore-sama is less than pleased." His eyes were fixed into a sharp glare, two dark points burning on his pretty face.

While all four turned to look at him, they weren't all paying attention to him. While they loved him dearly -not that they'd all (Ryoma) admit that unless lost in the throes of passion, which they (Ryoma) wouldn't admit later anyways- he really was a sore on the ears and brain at times.

Ryoma was too busy thinking about how Atobe was far too overdressed, and in pink ("It's Fushia!" Atobe would deny) clothes to boot. Ryoma thought that he looked best nude. Ryoma also felt very irked now that Fuji had ceased in his Ryoma-pleasuring activities. Ryoma just wished that they'd all just stop talking and have sex instead.

Groaning mentally, Tezuka wished he could slink out of the tangled mess of limbs to search for his beloved pills. In fact, he'd be willing to give up his hidden stamp collection (under the floorboard in the closest) to do so… well, maybe half his collection anyways, after all, his newest addition had taken _years_ to track down.

Sanada was too busy mentally mourning the lack of pills in the house, for it was a cruel and unusual punishment. Oh, if only he was old enough to drink away his sorrows. It was times like this he wished he was in Europe or something, they didn't have this ridiculous policy of no drinking until your 20. Granted, he never drank before, but without his beloved pills, he was starting to wish he did.

And odd as it was, Fuji was the only one paying attention to Atobe, which was alarming in itself. Fuji was paying so much attention in fact, that his eyes were now open, a frosty and deceptive blue peaking out from under his sweat drenched hair.

And it was Fuji that spoke, a certain definite solidified tone to his voice that rarely surfaced. "Is that so, Keigo_-chan_? I'm sure we're all so _sorry_ to disappoint."

That had caused heads to turns, gathering the wandering brains in the room to focus, lungs forgetting to breath. The normal airy tone had fled from Fuji's vocal cords, and there was an almost too sugary-sweet aftertaste that lingered and turned bitter on their tongues and in their ears.

"Unfortunately," and his smile flashed biting teeth, "you're not the only one less than pleased, _Atobe-sama_."

Atobe momentarily speechless, trying to find some semblance of an ordered thought other than 'warning, warning, danger, danger', before his mind kick-started and his 'holier-than-thou' mindset took over. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean Syuusuke?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Keigo." He let some malice fill his voice, a dark inky colour to send chills down their spines. His angelic features seemed to warp before them, seeming perfectly normal but with a crude shadowed edge. "So do tell me, what exactly did you do today? And with whom might I ask?"

Tezuka, Sanada, and Ryoma took this as their cue to retreat to the head of the bed -where they could use pillows as ammunition should it come to that- and let those two duke it out on the battle front. Luckily for boy wonder, Fuji was so occupied with Atobe that Ryoma could slip out from underneath and make his getaway.

"Do you have a problem with what I do in my spare time, Syuusuke? I don't see how this has anything to do with _you_?"

"Sa, but Keigo, I have to disagree. I think it has everything to do with me when I have to listen to annoying voices on the phone telling me of planned get-togethers with one of my lovers… adding so eloquently at the end that he must be off as, how did he put it?"

Atobe watched as Fuji let a finger ponder on his chin, the pause further stretching out the nerves of those around him. Atobe now realized he underestimated Fuji's wrath towards those he decidedly hated.

Underestimated horribly.

"Oh! I remember now" The finger stopped pondering the chin to slide upward along smooth skin and to stop at his cheekbone, denting it lightly as he tilted his head. "He said, to quote him _exactly_, 'so yes, do remind Keigo of our shopping endeavour tomorrow. I'd call back later, but I'm afraid Yuuta-chan is calling me back to bed, the insatiable boy that he is.'" Fuji smiled a smile that appeared too big to be considered sane, pearly white teeth gleaming. And they've all gotten enough markings in their lives to know how sharp those canines really were. "That really did ruin my day. And it was such a nice one too. Unfortunately, I'm still feeling irritated. It really is most _displeasing_."

Atobe blanched, Sanada and Tezuka continued to will pills to their sides, and Ryoma snickered.

"And really Keigo, I wanted us to have a nice day together. Everyone was off with things they had to do, and I was left all alone because you wanted to go shopping with someone that really doesn't help in the fashion department." His body shifted, draping his legs easily over the bed, crossing them and propping his chin with elegant cupped fingers. "And that annoying man was the manager of Yuuta's tennis team in middle school. I'm usually rather content, but things like this make me, well, rather unhappy should I say?"

Narrowing his eyes, Atobe's vision focused completely on Syuusuke. There was no way in pampered, primadonna, Ore-sama ruling hell, that someone like Fuji was going to make him feel guilty about his well-deserved shopping trips. And for clothes! Clothes were a very important thing!

"Well Syuusuke," his tone snapping with biting clarity, "if you weren't so keen on trying to drag Ryoma under the mistletoe at last years Christmas party for your petty amusement, I wouldn't have had to focus my attention elsewhere."

"I recall there being more people than you, Ryoma, Mizuki, and myself."

"Hmph! Well he happened to like my shirt, and he at least appreciates good fashion."

A snide comment was about to present itself from Ryoma's mouth about Atobe's fashion, and the real reason why he'd always been so keen to get Atobe undressed (and not because Atobe's the sex God he believes himself to be), but he was yanked back with a hand covering his mouth. He looked up to find himself in Sanada's lap. He looked over to the side to see Tezuka's warning look that spoke volumes. Sighing, he resigned himself to silence and slumped into the lap, a cheeky thought sweeping his brain as he started to tongue the hand over his mouth.

A lonesome night with only Keigo and Ryoma allowed Keigo to know what Ryoma could do when performing solo sexual acts where he focused on only one person. Atobe also learned that night that Ryoma had been hiding some very interesting talents. That brat had a very talented and wicked tongue.

Sanada looked down at Ryoma, smirk and all, as Ryoma's wet and very hot tongue did miraculous things to his fingers. This was not good, his head was hurting too much to indulge in sex, no matter how good that tongue was. Besides, Atobe's and Fuji's argument was getting rather ugly. And his head hurt damn it!

"Ryoma, stop it. This isn't the time or the place."

Ryoma quirked up an eyebrow, taking in the words. "Genichirou, you say that when we're _naked_ and on a triple king sized master bed, silk sheets and all. I haven't gotten any in awhile since I've been away at a tournament overseas. Indulge me." He tilted his head to look at Tezuka. "You too. They're both too stubborn in the situation to notice anyways."

"Look Ryoma," began Tezuka, "my head hurts from all the chaos, I'm really not in the mood."

"Same," agreed Sanada. "And we're out of pills."

Tezuka's head snapped towards him at that. Eyes widened, his mind horrified at the prospect of being out of pills. That was unethical, that was immoral, that was unholy on top of all that should be sacred! When you have a five way relationship with someone like Ryoma, Fuji, or Atobe in it (let alone all three originals), you needed extra strength painkillers. _And_ you needed to restock every two weeks.

Which seemed strange, he restocked a week ago.

Tezuka's face was as close to incredulous as it could be. "What do you mean we're out of pills? I restocked last week."

Sanada's face seemed to share the pain, though it was always hard to tell with those two. "Just as I said. We're out. Remember that little contest Syuusuke and Keigo had a few days ago?"

"Aa… and we were worried that we might have over-dosed from that situation."

"Yes."

"So we abused the normal daily rations."

"Yes."

"What should we do then?"

"I really don't know."

Ryoma sighed, dropping the hand. You'd think with four boyfriends getting some would be easy. But no, two of them were in the middle of bickering while the other two were acting like druggies completely at a loss when their stash ran dry. Though, speaking of pain killers… "I might have some pills in my duffel bag." The bag that lay a few feet away from the bed. He'd dropped it upon entering the room early that morning after he arrived from the airport.

Tezuka and Sanada looked at him like he was a messenger from God, light beaming on him as they gaped in awe. Well, sort of. Ryoma understood their facial expressions, though like before, it was still hard to tell with them at times.

"One sec." He crawled over to the edge of the bed to reach for his bag. He pulled out the pills and a water bottle and made his way back across the smooth silky fabric gracing the bed.

Handing it over, so he could hopefully get the sex he'd been craving, he decided it wasn't a good thing when they started to frown. Frowning was often accompanied with unhappiness. It also usually meant something was wrong.

"And what's the problem now?" This was stupid. They were delaying him from the release he wanted. Fuji dragged him home to sex him up, he should be studying or doing sexual activities at the moment. He either needed to pass school or be too lust induced to care. Did they not realise this, those stupid idiotic boyfriends of his.

"There's only two pills left." Sanada looked strangely distressed.

Ryoma glared in annoyance. "What's your point? Two pills. Two of you. I'm sure you can do the math."

"Ryoma, these are normal pain killers. We use extra strength. One won't do anything. We'd need two to work." Tezuka narrowed his eyes a touch, a defensive look burning in them. "I think I need it more than you do."

Sanada tugged the pill bottle closer to him. "But I have a presentation to due tomorrow. I need to be well rested."

Tezuka tugged it back. "I have the same class as you, and I'm going _first_."

Ryoma wondered if he should smother them all with the lavish imported pillows… _forcefully_. The whole situation was getting really ridiculous.

"Oh? So you prefer going out with Mizuki more than me? Maybe you shouldn't have come home then. I was having fun with the others just fine."

"You _planned_ it didn't you! You left me out! Out of spite!"

"Spite is such an ugly word, don't you think? I like to believe in the saying 'what comes around goes around.' Or was it 'what goes around comes around?' Silly me. I always did confuse those sayings."

"_Syuusuke_."

"Hmm, what is it? Don't like the saying? How about karma? You must have some thought on karma."

So very, very, _very _ridiculous and stupid.

"I bought the pills last time, I think I deserve it this time Genichirou."

"I bought it twice in a row before that Kunimitsu."

"I believe I need it more."

"My early morning tennis practise thinks not."

"I'm the captain at that practise."

"Than you should take care of your team-mates."

So stupid in fact that Ryoma was starting to think that he needed the pills himself. But then he realised he'd have to join their petty bickering and decided against it. No, what he wanted right now was to get laid.

He'd just had a very tennis filled two weeks away. Meaning a very virginal and non-sexual two weeks away, complete with a cold and empty bed. That was a very deprived and long two weeks of his life. Far too long without any sexual encounters. He didn't believe in phone sex to relieve his frustration, he hated the phone. And cyber sex wasn't anywhere near his list of things to do either.

No. He believed in sex where flesh met flesh, lips and tongue tangled with other tongues and lips. That meant sharing sweat, heat, and swapping other bodily fluids. And in this relationship, that meant with more than one person.

Slowly, a smile spread across his face. He had a wild card up his sleeve. While the others believed he hadn't planned for Halloween that year –what with the tennis clothes he just put on in the end- he had in fact, it had all just gone horribly wrong.

He had ordered a 'Robin Hood' outfit (the bow and arrow set that would accompany it greatly appealed to him), but apparently the person on the phone was as deaf as a door.

What he received wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it would do in this scenario. He knew them all too well, and he _knew _that this would be too good to pass up. Even _if_ they were all in the middle of heated and petty domestic squabbles that would put the most troubled married couples to shame.

Slipping out of the bed, everyone else too preoccupied to notice, he went on his merry way to prepare himself for his little scheme.

There was no way they'd be able to resist him once he was through. They'd have to be saints to do so.

Ryoma scoffed at that thought. Them? Saints? That idea was ludicrous in itself.

The five of them (himself included), were hardly saints.

The residents living in the apartments under the penthouse could attest to that.

~*~

A chaotic cacophony of sound was building up in the bedroom. Arguments flying, anger soaring, defenses slamming together in brash bouts.

It was a wonder that they heard him knock on the door at all.

"What the hell do you want!" Atobe's face was flushed red in anger. His cheeks showing his distain for the situation in pretty rosy patches.

The door creaked open, four annoyed pairs of eyes on the door, ready to chew out the individual that would dare infringe upon them when he was about to make a valid point.

Of course, that valid point didn't seem so important anymore when said person revealed himself.

In fact, they weren't sure what they were talking about anymore. Their arguments seemed to have been tossed out the metaphorical window along with the small portion of working brain cells they had left. Oh well, who really does care when…

"Excuse me," the sweet voice carried out to fill the sudden silence of the room, "you wouldn't happen to know where grandmother is at this time, would you?"

Had someone a camera at this point of time, they could have showed the four just what they looked like when stunned stupid.

Ryoma's guise would have been perfect had his face not twisted up into a satisfied smirk. Not that the other four minded, mind you. No, they were too busy allowing that feeling of lust wash over them and into lower regions as their imaginations got bloated with fuel.

Mouth watering fuel at that.

That deaf lady of a person somehow misheard 'Robin Hood' as 'Little Red Riding Hood'. The only reason Ryoma kept the outfit was to be used should a situation like this arise. Which, he reflected back on, was a good thing he didn't give into his first urge and burn it to non-pink ashes. He wasn't a pyromaniac, but at that time fire seemed to be the best of friends, all bright, pretty, and willing to turn unfavourable things to cinders for him.

So Ryoma stood, decked out in a lacy pink dress, a velvet crimson hood done up around his head with some dark locks peaking out. The hood folded nicely under the chin where the fabric draped over shoulders, back, and hips, the cape continuing to flow all the way down to an inch above the floor. It went all the way down to his little pink slippers with pink bows on the rim. And to complete the assemble, there, neatly tucked away under an arm was a picnic basket. It was the kind that promised goodies on warm sun kissed grass on tepid blue-skied days.

A day perfect for picnic sex.

He forced his face to shine with innocence (sexual innocence at that), eyes wide and bright. "Are you her guests? She must have gone out again. And here I had prepared this basket of goodies for her." A false sigh. A smug smirk. "Unless you'd like some, I brought plenty. Shame I forgot the plates and bowls, but I'm sure you can come up with _something_."

Glazed eyes roamed over his form. Appreciative. "Oh," Atobe drawled, "I'm sure _we_ can come up with _something_."

"Oh, that's good. Since I brought some yummy things."

"Really?" Fuji's grin turned predator, eyes not on Ryoma's _basket_ of goodies, but his _other_ 'goodies'. "That sounds absolutely delicious. What did you bring?"

"Ohh, things like ice-cream, chocolate syrup, caramel, whipped cream, fudge, sprinkles, and," a twisted smile, "lickerish whips."

"Saa, Ryo-chan, have you been a bad girl?" Fuji wouldn't be backing out now. No way no how. Ryoma was sure. Ryoma knew them all _too well_.

"Well," he spoke coyly, "I did dawdle a little on my way here." _Yeah, I stopped by the bathroom to pick up some lube. _

"That's not a good thing Ryo-chan," Fuji 'tsked'. "But since you brought along lickerish _whips, _I think I can overlook it just this once and do something else instead."

"That's nice." Ryoma's face darkened, his grin turning sultry and suggestive. Eyes focused on Fuji. "My, my. Did I ever mention what piercing eyes you have."

Amusement lingered in those blue, blue eyes, as they mentally pinned him down and tore away clothing. "Ma, all the better to see you with my dear." Then added on in a tone that was husky and chilling. "Especially when you're panting, flushed, and hot under me."

Pulling his gaze away with a small smug smirk, he fixed his attention on Tezuka. "And what lovely ears _you_ have… _buchou_."

Tezuka really didn't want to comment and join in on the degrading of a _children's _fairy tale. But the look Fuji gave him told him that if he valued his secret stamp collection (and he did, and he didn't know how Syuusuke knew about it, but he did) he'd play along with this kinky 'little girl' and 'disguised wolf' drama. My god… it almost sounded like bestiality, but not.

"All the better to…" he blinked trying to say it all with a straight face, and came out with a minuscule facial twitch. "All the better to hear you moan with… my dear."

"And _you_," Ryoma all but purred in dear Genichirou's direction, further stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "What sharp teeth you have."

Much like Tezuka, as aroused as he was at the moment, he really didn't want to say anything. But then Tezuka shot him that look that said _'if I have to do it, you better do it too before I make you run extra laps at tomorrows practise'_, and decided maybe he should say something. Especially since he said Atobe could top earlier and… well, he'd be far to sore to run the extra mile or two, or ten.

"All the better to mark you as mine with, my dear." Sanada swore he could hear his pride sink like lead as he spoke those words.

Ryoma continued his walk further into the room, wonderfully pleased with the results. Especially the large one standing at attention in Atobe's over-priced, dry-cleaned, pair of lavender pants. Ryoma felt a bubble of cockiness fill him at that. Atobe always was a shameless bastard where he was concerned.

"And, oh my," he purred deep in his throat, the sound drenched in enough sex to activate the libidos of the entire tennis community. "What a big…" He let his eyes trail down in an obvious manor, stopping at that shameless bulge between his leg. "…you have." He licked his lips tauntingly as he raised his eyes back to Atobe.

The lustful and sure expression that crossed Atobe's couldn't have been missed by a five year old with A.D.D.. "Well, my dear child," he cooed, "all the better to fu-mmmph"

"Now, now Keigo," chided Fuji from his new position behind Atobe, his hand dropping from where it covered the diva's mouth. "Watch your profanities. This is a children's fairy tale after all."

He snorted at that (albeit _perfectly_). "This tale became rated XXX the moment it came within sight of us. Anything within a 30 foot radius of us is no longer pure."

"But that's because we hardly ever get to see each other all at once. So we always take advantage of the fact. It really can't be helped if there are others around, now can it?" Fuji asked, already knowing the answer.

"Come now," Ryoma breathed into Atobe's neck, hot and moist, pressing his body against his with delicious pressure. "Don't you want to see how this story ends? And don't you want to open up my basket? It's filled with _goodies_." And the way he said 'goodies' sounded so wrong but felt so right to all of them.

Well, yes, he really did. And they all really did want to delve into Ryoma's basket of goodies. He wanted to explore the ending to every little last bit of skin. He wanted to see _more_ of that skin that was cruelly hiding under pink and red fabric.

Fuji and Atobe led Ryoma to the bed where Sanada and Tezuka were waiting in anticipation. Sanada took the basket, noticing the lube in it first.

'_Mission accomplished_,' Ryoma thought before Fuji drew him into a deep and lewd kiss, someone else groping his ass, someone else feeling up his thigh, and someone else trying to tug his clothes off.

He'd managed to stop their petty domestic squabbles, and they could all keep their peace for at least another day. Another day where the people under them would be cursing their existence and libidos again, like they often did.

'_Finally...sex._'

~End~

* * *

I'm not responsible for brain damage, I got it by writing it.


End file.
